


Finally

by marksondaejae



Series: Markson daily dose [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 21:38:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14411070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksondaejae/pseuds/marksondaejae





	Finally

Mark reached his hand and knocks twice on the wooden door. The last time he had been to Jackson’s apartment it was two weeks ago when Jackson had a get-together with their friends. Being introduced by Jaebum, he and Jackson had danced around each other for a long time, but tonight, Jackson took a step forward into their dance, and now Mark is ready to end it in Mark Tuan style. They kissed a couple of times, almost fucked once, but never talked about this again, not until tonight. 

When Jackson called him tonight, he didn’t know that this will turn out this way, somehow Mark is glad. 

He didn’t even have time to dress appropriately, now standing in his shirts and a thirst he wears before going to sleep. The time waiting for Jackson to open the door passing too slowly to his liking. He wants Jackson now and here.

He takes a deep breath trying to look calm as Jackson opens the door wide for him to enter. Mark breath is taken away when he watches Jackson’s bare face staring at him, his hair down on his head, wearing nothing but a pair of shirts hanging law on his hips. 

Mark takes a step inside, kicking the door closed with his feet as Jackson looks at him like waiting for Mark’s next move. “What are you thinking about?”

Jackson’s question wakes Mark from his daze and his eyes move up to Jackson’s face. He looks at him mischievously and Mark wants to kiss him right there. “I was just wondering if you always open the door naked.”

Jackson laughs looking down at himself and Mark can’t help but follow Jackson’s gaze down to his chest and stops right above his crotch. “Just for you.”

Mark takes a step forward and Jackson one back, smirking at Mark. Playing Tom and Jerry was not in Mark’s plan tonight, but he can play at it and can play it well enough.

When Jackson came in contact with the living room wall, he stilled and leaned on it very suggestively. His back pressed against it, his hips detached, showing Mark that he is in the same situation as the older. 

Mark faced him, placing his hands just above Jackson’s hips feeling the flash under his fingers then pressed their lips together into a kiss. They had kissed before and Mark enjoyed it endlessly and now being here in the same situation is like a dream come true. Jackson’s kisses are soft and slow and willing, letting Mark play with his mouth just as he wants. They kiss slowly at first but things get under their control really fast, Jackson pressed so hard on the wall meanwhile Mark’s hand traveled under his shirts fisting his ass. The vibration Jackson let when he moaned into Mark’s mouth made Mark’s body hot with desire.

“Turn around for me?” Mark asks, breaking their kiss. 

Jackson looks at him with dizzy eyes, his breath almost gone, but he nods and turns anyway. 

Mark crowded Jackson and pushed him on the wall. Jackson glances over his shoulder at Mark, and Mark takes Jackson’s jaw into his hand and kisses him once again. Mark made sure to like Jackson’s lips firstly as he grounds his hips alongside Jackson’s backside.

His eyes got caught on the living room table, and an idea sparkled into his mind as Jackson pushes his ass into Mark. “Bend over the living room table for me?” Mark asks in a whisper in Jackson’s ear.

“Yes,” Jackson replays as Mark lets him go. He watches Jackson bend over it and he can’t control himself but presses himself into Jackson’s back.

“Now spread your legs,” Mark commands over Jackson’s head running his palms over Jackson’s back. The younger’s skin is hot in contrast with Mark’s cold hands, but Mark finally can feel the blood circulating faster. He bends down with Jackson over the table, his hands at Jackson’s sides meanwhile Jackson remains bend at his waist with his face against the wooden surface.

When Mark brushed his fingers over Jackson’s crack, the younger shivered and Mark smiled. He loves the way Jackson trembled under him, he loves the way Jackson’s breath is so elaborated and he adores the way Jackson’s tenses when Mark’s fingers pushed between his cheeks to the heated entrance.

“I have waited for so long to do this,” Mark says as he withdraws his hand and moves it to Jackson’s jaw stopping at his mouth. “Help me out here?”

Mark couldn’t feel any better when Jackson wrapped his lips around Mark’s slim fingers moaning around them. With his other hand, Mark fisted Jackson’s cock giving it a few trusts as Jackson works his mouth to lube Mark’s fingers.

When Mark’s fingers were lubed enough, he bought them back to Jackson’s entrance and little by little pushed one inside causing Jackson to stand up on his toes.

“Oh my God,”Jackson's voice echoes into Mark’s ear so phenomenal. “It feels like I have imagined.”

“This is just the beginning baby,” Mark says as he bottoms out his finger and pushes it back inside. Because somehow the material of Jackson’s shirts, Mark pushes it down with his free hand.

“I can’t wait for the more part,” Jackson says looking over his shoulder at Mark. As Mark slides his finger in and out stretching him, Jackson’s breath became labored and his moans louder. “Oh fuck, yes.”

“I was thinking about this plan,” Mark says as he places a kiss on Jackson’s back, still working his finger’s magic. Jackson pushes his hips as his ass clenched around Mark’s finger.

Mark stands and looks down to where his fingers are disappearing and with his free hand spared Jackson’s ass cheeks apart and slowly pushes three inside. “So tight and hot,” Mark says as he twisted his fingers. At a precisely move, Jackson’s shouted and jammed his hips backward and Mark knew that he hit his prostate.

“I like being with you,” Mark says as he lowers himself placing a soft kiss on Jackson’s check and moving to fully kissing him on the lips.

“I love being here spared apart for you, and quickly I may think I am falling harder than I firstly trough,” Jackson says back, much to Mark’s surprise. Jackson talks a lot, he says a lot of things, but most are bullshit to cover up his real feelings, but having him saying those words out in the open while being in this position amazed Mark endlessly.

“Let’s move it to the bed,” Mark says intertwining his fingers with Jackson. 

Jackson led the way to his room and left Mark’s hand when he started to search for a bottle of lube. Mark couldn’t wait to have Jackson in his arms, finally giving what Jackson deserves for being such an amazing human being.

Mark grabbed the bottle from Jackson’s hands and slowly pushed Jackson on the bed undressing. He could feel Jackson’s gaze on him, devouring him with his eyes. “I pictured it multiple times.”

Mark laughs softly moving his eyes to Jackson who lays on the bed, his head on the pillows, his legs open ready for him. “I hope to live up to your expectations.”

Once Mark was done undressing, he poured some lube into his hand, gripped his erection giving it a few storks.

He feels his heart beating faster than ever, still couldn’t believe that this man is here with him sharing the same feeling. After their almost got to be together, Mark is facing Jackson, naked and open with all his emotions for the first time.

As he was crawled between Jackson’s legs, Mark knew that he is totally madly in love. He kneels between Jackson’s legs, looking at him fondly. “You are perfect.”

Mark rises himself up and over Jackson and grips his cock in his hand and directed himself at Jackson’s waiting entrance. He slips easily inside and groaned, lowering his head on Jackson’s chest. He rests his forearms by Jackson’s sides and begins to move slowly in and out of him. 

Everything started with an urge, but now it somehow feels pure and lovely, something that Mark didn’t expect when he came here.

“Mark,” Jackson says wrapping his hands around Jackson’s shoulders, gripping it tightly. 

Mark closes his eyes from the pleasure, pumping his hips back and forth. Being there with Jackson is more blow minded that he ever imagined in his dreams. He opens his eyes to look down into the man’s face he had fallen months ago full of emotions and desire. 

“It’s perfect.” Mark breath stopped at those words and the look on Jackson’s face shows the sincerity and every time Mark pulls out of him and pushes back breaths of air comes out from Jackson’s mouth.

Mark picks up his pace kissing Jackson’s softly on the lips. He sneaks down an arm between them and takes Jackson’s dripping cock and strokes it. 

“Ohh.” Jackson’s lips let’s a breathy moan as he slams his hips with Mark’s. 

Mark starts to push into Jackson at a fast speed as Jackson’s legs come wrap around Mark’s torso, pulling him incredibly close. Their breath is a mess and moans louder than ever, but all Mark cares aright now is the man beneath him.

Jackson’s body tensed under him and his hips pushed up, strongly groan left his lips as he released himself between them. This is what it took Mark as well, and he came inside Jackson, his body giving up.

When he came back from his high, he rolled off from Jackson and took in a breath at the beauty that he is beside him. Jackson is looking at him with glossy eyes and a fond smile as he reaches up to push away Mark’s hair from his eyes.

“If I knew this would be this good I would have called a long time ago,” Jackson says placing his head on Mark’s chest. Mark wraps an arm around Jackson’s back, keeping him there.

“I am glad you called,” Mark says placing a kiss on top of Jackson’s hair. “Now shall we have a second round in the bathroom?”

 

The next day Mark woke up with a shout from their friend Bambam. “Finally, we have Markson, I need to announce Yugyeom.”

He opens up his eyes just in time to see Jackson’s room door closing. He looks at Jackson who rubs his sleep from his eyes and then back at the door. “What wa-“

“Ohh, and congratulation, it was the fucking time.” Bambam opens the door to shot again.

“I think he is high,” Mark announces wrapping an arm around Jackson facing him. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Jackson replays.


End file.
